


Distance Between Us I

by HaloMimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuureaderinsert, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: The Semi Eita series nobody asked for continues





	1. Chapter 1

    Kisses only held bad memories for her. Well not necessarily the kiss itself, those had always been good, but the overall feeling of it carried a desperate sadness that haunts her to this day. In front of her the teacher happily explained the proper conjugation for another verb. Besides if you really thought about it kisses were disgusting. Sloppy wet mouths all over each other, what if the other person didn't wash their teeth. Or if they ate something gross. The only reason people think kisses are amazing is because of all the chemicals their brains released... she was totally not bitter, not at all.  
    _Her back pressed against the wall and he pressed into her. Tilting her head upwards she noted that he'd grown taller. His mouth fell on hers making a soft wet sound when their lips started moving. His tongue darted between her lips, the jolt her body gave was steadied by the hand on her back. He'd really grown bolder since their first kiss. Pulling apart her head bumped against the wall. His lips trailed to her cheek, her neck, making wet noises as they went. 'You have to get to practice.' It was a halfhearted warning and he felt it. His eyes crinkled as his lips twisted into a smirk. When had he learned to smirk like that? Once again their lips connected and if possible it felt as though she was pressed deeper into the wall._

 

    (L/n) looked pissed. Her scowl at the board made the new English teacher tense up. Suddenly Ms. Masaomi became clumsy. The marker dropped from her hand along with her book. Bending down to pick them up Ms. Masaomi almost hit her head on the desk. Semi raised an eyebrow, by then the class was used to the famous Masaomi clumsiness. So no one said anything as Ms. Masaomi struggled to find the page she was in. Semi turned to glance at (L/n). She wasn't glaring at the board. No (L/n)'s gaze was cold but far off, obviously not focused on the lesson. He wished he could let Ms. Masaomi know that (L/n) was not criticizing the English lesson. 

    Movement caught his eye again. Turning to the right he was in time to see (L/n) take out her lip balm and apply it on her lips. Common sense told him to look away because he knew what that innocent motion did to him. But he stared as the pink waxy tube passed over her lips. He ignored her hands as she put the lid back on. His focus was still on her lips, they did the thing where she pushed them together before letting them return to their original shape. Purple or even blue lipstick would look good on her. Maybe not to wear out in public, but maybe just to leave marks. Great, now he had to think of something else to clear his mind of that image. Shooting (L/n) a final glance he noticed that she had leaned back on the chair, arms and legs crossed, and her expression still twisted into a bitter scowl. 

 

    "Miss (L/n), is-is there a problem?" Called back to reality she glanced at Ms. Masaomi. Blinking she realized that somehow four other words had appeared on the board. "Is there a problem?" The question came again and she relaxed, better than a sudden verb quiz. 

    "Uh no?" Well she had been reliving her worst memories yet but no one had to know that. Ms. Masaomi seemed to relax and she briefly wondered what her expression had been. 

    "Alright, it's just that you looked rather upset." Ms. Masaomi had hit the nail on the head. Moving her bangs out of habit she looked to the side. Even Semi was looking at her. 

 

    "Sorry, I just realized I forgot my lunch money again." The response was immediate. A couple of boys offered up to buy her food, and some girls even offered up their own money. (L/n) visibly startled, but politely declined all the requests. "I'll just run to the dorm after class. Thank you though." Their classmates weren't satisfied with that. Protests rang out again and even Ms. Masaomi looked deep in thought. Semi had to admit, the scene in front of him was almost ridiculous. He looked at the ceiling and made some mental calculations, yeah he had enough.

    "Hey, I still owe you from last time so if you want it can be my treat today." He ignored the stares directed at him. (L/n) dropped her gaze as she thought, out of habit her finger came to rest under her lip. Aware of the how many stares were directed at them Semi resisted the urge to stare at her lips. Her eyes lifted to his again and she nodded. 

    "Alright, thank you Semi." A casual smile didn't make his heart pitter anymore, so he returned the grin and turned to the front again. Pointedly glancing at the board (L/n) finished directing all attention to Ms. Masaomi again. Semi didn't see what happened next but suddenly Ms. Masaomi returned to cheerily conjugating verbs on the board. It must've been another smile he reasoned. Ah the power of pretty girls. 

``````````````````````````````````````

    "... and then Ms. Masaomi suddenly cheered up and continued the lesson." Finishing the story Semi took another bite of his food. 

    "You're exaggerating! Not 'all the boys' suddenly jumped and offered me lunch." (L/n) dropped her fingers after doing air quotes. Lifting the carton to her lips she continued to sip her drink. "And besides, everyone was just being nice." Semi gulped his rice down and turned back to her. 

    "Yeah well, Hongou and the others were sitting at the back so." Tendou's eyes darted back and forth between Semi-Semi and (L/n)-chan. Only Wakatoshi hadn't picked up on Semi's crush on the transfer student. Everyone else was just waiting for them to hurry up and get together already. Including him, Tendou crossed his arms and just observed them as they sat across from him. They looked good together in the way that good looking people just did.... although neither of them realized that either.  
    "I swear, pretty girls are just treated different." Tendou turned his gaze to Semi-Semi, should he point out that Semi also received that kind of treatment? The slurping beside Tendou suddenly stopped and Hanabi leaned across the table. 

    "Semi-san, can I just mention that you're also pampered?" That caught Semi by surprise, before he could compose himself he heard (L/n) gasp and turn to look at him. 

    "True! The math teacher gives you special treatment all the time." Suddenly the tables had turned. (L/n) smiled smugly at him as Tendou continued to list off the benefits Semi had been given. Something about free sports drinks from the coach and shorter laps from the PE teacher. 

    "Oh, you have a grain of rice on your face." Interrupting Tendou (L/n) rubs at her own cheek and Semi copies her. "No, here." Without thinking too much about it she reaches up with a napkin and wipes at his cheek.  
    Semi only felt the texture of the napkin against his cheek. There had been no skin on skin contact. Yet his breath caught in his throat as she swiped at his cheek. "There." She put the napkin down on her plate. Flashing him a smile she finished her drink.  
    From across the table Tendou was shooting him a funny look. Well considering Tendou always made funny faces that wasn't unusual, but the way Tendou was looking at Semi irritated him. Semi shoved another spoonful of food into him mouth ignoring the knowing smile on Tendou's face. 

 

```````````````````````````````````

    Number seventeen had been easy, but number eighteen and nineteen were annoying. She taps her pencil against the paper as she stares at the problem. Or rather, the tangle of words that had confused her for the last fifteen minutes. At least it felt that long to her. Leaning back on her chair she wonders if she should google the problem and see what pops up. In seconds her hands reach for her phone and her finger settles on number eighteen. There was surely nothing that google couldn't solve. 

    "You know, that's cheating." Semi pulls out a chair and sits in front of her. He's still wearing the black t-shirt and purple shorts that all the boys wore to volleyball practice. She looks at her phone quickly to check the time. Didn't practice end only ten minutes ago? "Do you need help with the assignment?" She nods at him but remains silent. "What, do I have something on my face?" His voice is sharp as he shoots the question at her. There must be something in her expression that alerts him to her curiosity but he takes it the wrong way. 

    "You just seem a little tense. Is something the matter?" She doesn't miss the way his hand balls up into a fist. Only for it to uncurl seconds later. The pencil is still in her hand as she waits for him to answer her. Semi Eita was a classmate that helped her find her place in her new class. She hopes that he can trust her enough to share his problems. 

    "Yeah I'm just tired from practice." Perhaps that was too much to hope for. Thinking carefully, then she also wouldn't ever dare speak to him about Karasuno. She gives him a small smile and is prepared to change the subject to something else.

    "I got replaced." The words snap her back to Semi and her concern for him. It doesn't take much to realize that he's speaking of the volleyball team and his position as setter. Silence hangs between them but it encourages him to continue. "A first year is now the official setter. I hate to admit it but he's pretty damn good. A better match with Ushijima than me I suppose." 

    "Twenty five to eleven." Now it's her words that snap him out of his thoughts. His eyes focus on hers but he looks utterly baffled. "Twenty five to eleven, that was the score for the second set of the Shiratorizawa versus Aoba Johsai match." Semi still looks confused at her words. In her mind the wheels turn rapidly as she thinks on how to elaborate her point. "Last year during a game for the inter high you went setter to setter against Oikawa Tooru, Miyagi's favorite setter, and won! With your plays and your wits." His response wasn't quite what she expected. Semi's smile was one of those halfhearted pity smiles. She doesn't stop to wonder what it truly means. Instead she tries to articulate her thoughts before he can thank her for her pathetic attempt at comfort. 

    "Semi Eita you're the best setter I've ever met! Both in personality and ability." That catches him off guard and she's proud of herself. Despite her flaming cheeks she holds his gaze steady. 

    "And how many setters have you met exactly?" There's not a hint of malice in his tone and she relaxes. Playing the offended party she frowns. 

    "I'll have you know I've met plenty! Oikawa Tooru was in my class at Kitaiichi. I also met his junior and at Karasuno I knew both the setters." Lovely, she named a solid four setters. Semi would have a field day teasing her. "Also! I also know foreigner who played setter at a national team..." 

    "So you're saying that out of the five setters you know, I'm the best. Including the foreigner from a national team?" Semi's teasing smile did nothing for her flaming cheeks, though she wasn't sure if that was because of he was teasing her or because his looked so handsome. 

    "You could be if you wanted to! Point is don't give up, keep working hard and you can sweep the rug out from under that first year." Her heart thumps annoyingly fast in her chest. Those words were so clichéd she might as well have said something like 'follow your dream' or 'the sky's the limit.' Semi's expression is foreign to her, it could be a confused face, or shocked, or simply blank. She needs to remember to keep her bloody mouth shut next time. Except he smiles at her and it takes her breath away. Or rather it makes her let out a small strangled squeak that she hopes he never heard. 

    "Thank you (L/n)." The smile she gives him is genuine and almost involuntary. Friends were precious, much more precious than intimate relationships. If she hadn't transferred to Shiratorizawa she wouldn't have had the chance to befriend Semi Eita and she wouldn't know how good it feels to be thanked for her awkward words. "Right, so you're probably struggling with the last two on the assignment right?" 

    The subject is closed and she's truly happy to have been of help. Semi teaches her patiently the proper way to solve the problem. Listening to him the words begin to untangle. Cutting him off she rapidly writes out what she understands. The answer she gets is C.... and she didn't even have to use google.

    "See, you can do it." The tip of her pencil breaks at his words. The back table of the library after volleyball practice, a problem she was struggling with, and a simple sentence with encouraging words. This was all too familiar. Her hand shakes as it grasps the pencil sharpener and she can feel Semi eyeing her. She was being too sensitive! This is why nobody can stand girls after a break up. Although it hadn't even been a breakup because there hadn't been a relationship and there she went again with the annoying thoughts. 

    "...(F/n)?" Her eyes fly to Semi. There's a tint of pink on his cheeks. Being called by her first name wouldn't be that big of a deal is she wasn't in Japan. "Sorry. I called your name three times and you didn't answer so..." But she was and so her thoughts race as he speaks.  
    This wasn't Karasuno. Semi Eita was sitting across from her, not him. Semi didn't know a thing of why she transferred schools after only a year at Karasuno. 

    "Sorry, I was spacing out." She hoped Semi would buy that. Although from his shrug it looked like he hadn't. She turns the pencil in the box watching as the shaving forms a skirt. "Well, to be honest it does feel a bit weird to be called (L/n) all the time. But I get that it's a pretty big deal here, and that people would take it the wrong way if only you call me (F/n)." Her words are supposed to lighten the mood, but she still feels Semi's intense stare as she pulls out the pencil from the small box. 

     "Not that they would take it the wrong way. But everyone would assume we're dating so-" 

    "Better stick to Semi and (L/n) then. We don't your fangirls to cry.~" She points the pencil at him and forces her smile a little too wide. Last year she would've done anything for the setter of the volleyball team to call her by her first name. Now she wants his innocent mistake to be forgotten because there was no way that she was close enough with Semi Eita to be called (F/n).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Semi Eita series nobody asked for continues

    The ball's course was damn near perfect, but the strength with which it hit the ground was lacking. Eita pulls out another ball from the cart and aims at the very corner of the court. It's no surprise when the ball hits the spot, but he knows that a skilled player would've been able to pick that up. What Eita needs is more strength and even more precision to his serves. 

    "Sup Semi-Semi?" He hadn't expected Tendou to show up an hour before Sunday practice. Then again, Tendou was always early to volleyball practice. "Hmm, is something bothering you?" With a ball in hand he turns to Tendou. Was he seriously asking or just being a smartass, he could never tell. "Let me guess, is it Kenjirou?" Ok, so it was probably just Tendou being a smartass. Eita rolls his eyes and walks into position. Ready to throw the ball and picturing the ball's course. "Wait! Wait! It's probably (L/n) then!" And the ball drops and hits him square in the head. Eita turns to Tendou ready to chew him out for distracting him only to see his teammate twisted into an odd but amusing position. 

    "What the hell?" Tendou stands and stretches his back. Ignoring Eita's comment Tendou answers him with a cackle and a chorus of 'I knew it!' He really never knew what Tendou was thinking; but he did know he screwed up when Tendou began prancing around him and begging to hear what happened. 

    "I'm telling you, I'm doctor looove!~" At least Tendou was picking up balls as he talked. "You can tell me Semi-Semi I can help." Like hell was he about to talk to Tendou about (L/n). No matter how much it bugged him. 

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

    "...and then she says, 'better stick to Semi and (L/n) then. We don't wanna upset your fans!' I'm telling you it was weird." Tendou made a noise, although Eita didn't know if it was an 'I agree' noise or an 'I'm totally roasting you' noise. "I mean I tell her about my problems and we talk. But when it's about her problems it's all fake smiles and nervous shaking." He keeps tossing and catching the water bottle as he finishes. Catching it for a final time he lets out a deep breath. Talking about (L/n) was similar to having a weight lifted off his chest... until he realized who he spilled his guts to. Tendou leaned against the padded gym, his narrow eyes focused on Eita. Although he couldn't tell if Tendou had been paying attention to Eita's long spiel on (L/n).  

    "So basically, you've been flirting with her since she transferred into your class. You keep throwing all the signals and she throws some back to you, but when it comes to closing the distance she flips and runs away. Did I get that right?" Hopefully Tendou was taking this somewhat seriously, because he'd missed the part where Eita literally stayed up for hours trying to understand what the hell was going on between them. "Gyah! Wait, and there's also the part where you think you've been friendzoned. Ok, now did I get it?" Semi tossed the bottle in the air again and nodded, close enough. Although he could do without Tendou's semi amused tone. 

    "Semi-Semi. Can you promise not to get mad with what I'm about to tell you?" The bottle landed in his hand again with a loud smack. Turning to look at Tendou, Eita tries to read his expression. It was as much of a serious face as possible for Tendou but Eita didn't trust it. 

    "No. If you're gonna say something stupid I'm going to be pissed. If you're going to tease me-" "I won't, I promise..." Eita narrowed his eyes and held the water bottle still as he waited for Tendou to continue. "Look I don't think she's playing you. From what you're telling me it sounds like (L/n)-chan's scared of you.... Gueh! Just hear me out!" He must have given Tendou a menacing death glare but he kept still and waited. "It's just the way she acts man. If I had to guess I would say that she's into you but that she's also scared of things escalating. Do you know if she's had any past boyfriends?" Eita tries to keep his blush hidden as he turns and tosses the bottle in the air again. 

    "Nah, we don't usually talk about that stuff." Silence settles in the gym save for the sound of the bottle hitting Eita's palm. Glancing at Tendou from the side Eita sees that he's actually trying to think about it. "You don't think she was abused or something, do you?" Tendou's back to leaning on the wall. Long arms crossed behind his head. 

    "Maybe not abused but dude. She's a foreign girl, a pretty sexy one too, in the countryside of Japan... Folks around here aren't too accepting of being different." Tendou's words resonate inside him. Eita had never thought about that before. "It wouldn't be surprising if she had to transfer out of Karasuno because she was bullied." Shit, Tendou was right. For the most part Eita only saw (L/n) being treated like a queen. However, there were some occasions during which he caught the girls talking trash about her during shared classes. Or the guys ogling her crudely and trying to flip her skirt. Sure they were small almost insignificant details, and if he were to talk to the teachers about what he saw he would be dismissed. If the same thing were to happen to any other girl however. Then all hell would break loose. Parents would be called, kids would be suspended, and their homeroom would have a meeting about the problem because bullying would not be tolerated at Shiratorizawa. 

    "Welp! You know what helps?" Tendou peeled himself off the wall and went to pick up the stray balls. "That everyone sees your little crush on (L/n) and assumes you're a thing so BAM! Instant protection from assholes." Did Tendou really have to punctuate his sentence by throwing the ball on the floor again? Eita sets his water bottle on the ground near the wall and goes to help Tendou clean up the gym. Coach hated a messy gym. 

    The last balls are tossed into the cart. Tendou is back to stretching and warming up. Checking the clock on the wall he noted that practice would start in half an hour, and Ushijima was nowhere to be seen yet. Isn't that something. Eita also bends down to touch his toes, even after a hundred serves he still feels a little tense. As he copies Tendou his mind wanders and pieces start to click in a way that makes his veins begin to burn with anger.   
    

~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`

 

    The bus always runs right through that pothole with enough strength to make her jump in her seat. Even though she knows it's coming she still can't quite brace herself for it though. At least she was able hold the bag before everything went flying on the bus. Realizing her stop is coming soon she jumps and pulls on the cord but the bus driver shoots her a nasty look. Well that's how he always looks, so she shrugs it off and gathers her bags.   
    She isn't quite off the bus yet when the driver starts to close the doors. Even though she's used to it she still stumbles a little at the corner stop. She swears under her breath but trudges onwards into her old town. Almost nothing's changed since the last time she visited. The house with the orange roof is still bright and orange, the grey cat that perches on top of the plum tree is still there. Almost as if it has never moved since she left. For a second she stops and stares at it. Willing the animal to move, blink, change position, do something! But it sits rebelliously on it's tree branch, refusing her a change of scenery. 

    Wind rustles the leaves and the cat finally yawns. Hoping off the tree branch it saunters away. That wasn't quite right then. Everything was changing, the seasons were passing but she was still frozen in time. Stuck in the memories of her first year. She twists the handles of the bag in her hands. Suddenly tears had begun to sting at her eyes. She doesn't want to be like this! All sentimental and obsessed over a boy. Besides if she asked anyone then it probably wasn't such a big deal; but before she can start to dwell on the past again she marches down the street. Today was not about her and her tragic backstory. 

 

    "Isn't that great kids!" Maybe those words would've sounded genuine if Anya hadn't been grabbing the keys to the car and her purse at the same time. Nikolai and Natalya were unfazed however. "Great. I'll be back in an hour-ish?" Ok so about three hours or so. "(F/n). You don't know what a blessing you are... Keep coming every Sunday and I'll buy you some shoes, or a purse, or whatever girls your age are into now a days." Just like that the whirlwind that was Anya Braginski was gone for the day. 

    "Can we watch Kiki's Delivery Service!" Natalya is already holding up the DVD with a young witch on the cover. She can't find it in her heart to say no to Natalya. Except Nikolai is also holding up a DVD. 

    "No. Today we're watching The Cat Returns!" Oh boy, her smile twitches in place and she glances back and forth at the twins. They stare back at her with matching blue eyes. The same startling blue purple shade their mother had. 

 

    On one side of her she feels Natalya's warm body pressed against her. The child moving with every deep breath she took, probably asleep. Nikolai however sat completely still, his eyes sparkling as he watched The Baron swordfight against the Cat King. Soon enough the movie ends. Haru returns to her home a new girl, although after that experience who wouldn't? Gently shaking Natalya she stands up. 

    "Ok! Time for Kiki! Go to the bathroom while I get some more snacks." Nikolai nods dutifully and scampers away into the house to use the restroom. She takes out the movie from the DVD player and puts in Kiki's Delivery Service as promised. Natalya smiles at her, already excited to see a flying witch. She smiles back and takes the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. As she goes Natalya follows her chattering all the way. Apparently her school was going to have a costume party in October and all the kids had already picked out what they wanted to be. Nikolai wanted to be either Howl or Totoro, and suddenly Natalya stopped talking. 

    "And what are you going to be?" In the microwave she could hear the first kernels pop inside the bag. Natalya began to pull at the hem of her sweater, her weight shifting from toe to toe. 

    "...I want to be Kiki." She waited for Natalya to continue. "I want to be Kiki but the girls won't let me!" Icy blue eyes pierced through her once Natalya finally looked up. "They say a hafu can't be Kiki cause Kiki has black hair and brown eyes." She finally understands Anya's phone call earlier that week. She softly pets Natalya's hair before taking out the popcorn from the microwave. 

    "Don't let those girls tell you what you can or can't be. If you want to be Kiki then be the best Kiki you can be!" She empties the bag into the bowl as she speaks. Turning to see Natalya she notices the girl doesn't look too convinced with that. "Look, all I'm saying is you can't stop doing the things you like just because someone tells you to." By then Nikolai has already padded into the kitchen along with them. 

    "Yeah, and if they say anything I'll cut their hair." He says it so casually just like talking about the weather and she knows that Nikolai would really do it if provoked. Well at least Natalya had a good brother. 

    "Let's not do that." Either way she couldn't encourage half of Nikolai's solutions. "You'll get in trouble." She tries to sound stern but both kids just shrug at her and take the bowl to the living room. "Right then. Let's go watch Kiki's Delivery Service!" 

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

    No one had scribbled cruel words on her desk. Her shoes hadn't been filled with tacks either. The stereotypical ways of bullying weren't what she experienced in Karasuno and she was thankful for that. At the same time though, because they're such a straight up approach those sorts of aggressions would've been easier to handle.   
    Instead she was met with silence. Her classmates would ignore her any time she spoke to them. Even the teacher looked right through her if she asked any questions during class. For the first couple of weeks she sincerely believed it was because she wasn't speaking properly. Maybe her Japanese just wasn't that good. So she studied hard and practiced more. 

    Nothing changed. During any group or partner activities she was still left alone and the teacher still ignored her questions or comments. Of course not everyone was like that. A kind literature teacher took time to help her, even if it was just getting her some good study guides so she could pass. A beautiful girl would partner up with her in gym class and lastly there was _him_. One of her classmates made a point of talking to her often. He would ignore the downright cruel comments made and continue to ask her questions. Even walking her home a couple of times, much to the disdain of their female classmates.  

    They didn't become intimate right away, but she remembered the first time they kissed had been in the back of the library. It had been a short sort of peck. In Europe it wouldn't have even been that big of a deal, except it had been right on the lips. He'd bashfully looked down after that and apologized. She'd been ecstatic.   
    Which made it confusing when he kept treating her like just a friend in public. Back then she tried to rationalize. Maybe he was scared the delicate balance of passive aggression would tip into full out harassment if they made the relationship public. The small evil voice inside her head told her he just didn't want to be seen with a foreigner and eventually she had to admit that the voice was right. She was nice and good to fool around with, but no self respecting guy would date a foreigner seriously. Not when he had a shot with the most beautiful girl in the school. 

 

``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

 

    His hands only burned with pain when he stopped punching. So he kept going. Left jab, right hook, right hook again for the killer. From his right Eita could feel his brother staring at him. Even though Arata was just quietly watching Eita could practically hear the side comments.   
    _'Your right hook is too slow.' 'You're putting too much force into your punches Eita.' 'Your hands are gonna hurt after this you know.'_ As annoying as it was Eita knew that would be right. In a real fight Eita would have to defend as well, but he wasn't training for a fight. At that moment Eita just wanted something to channel all his anger into. 

    "Arata! Guess what? You remember how I told you I'm in the cheer club?" He didn't stop punching. Not even when the girl kissed his brother on the mouth. Instead he punched harder now that his brother wasn't watching him carefully. "So the principal says we have to go cheer on the basketball team for their next game." 

    "What? I thought that club was just for show? I didn't think you actually did anything." Eita briefly wondered how the cheerleaders at his school would take his brother's comment. 

    "No, we actually have some uniforms from a long time ago. Apparently they were used when the volleyball team went to nationals." Arata let out a low whistle at that. Ignoring the couple behind him Eita began to throw in some kicks as well. He was better at kick boxing than just throwing punches. "Funny thing is, they don't even have 'Karasuno' stitched on them. They're just standard cheer uniforms in black and orange." He finally stopped punching the bag and turned to look at the girl talking to his brother. 

    "Excuse me, you go to Karasuno?"


End file.
